Dragon Fusion: Rise of Darkness
by PheonixxNinja
Summary: The Dark Lord has been defeated and everything is finally as normal as it can get...for Elmore. After many years the Fusion Warriors now attending Elmore High are finally having the times of their life...but alas evil never rest and shadows are creeping from the darkness and with Tobias' "new powers" how will they defeat these new foes(full summary in story)
1. Chapter 1: Everything Changes:Part 1

**The Dark Lord has been defeated and everything is finally as normal as it can get...for Elmore. After many years the Fusion Warriors now attending Elmore High are finally having the times of their life...but alas evil never rest and shadows are creeping from the darkness and with Tobias' "new powers" how will they defeat these new foes...unless they can unlock a power deep within themselves (Rated T for reasons...cover coming soon) Logo by ThunderBladeEX**

 **So we meet again on this day huh readers...well you should've thought about that before you decided to read this story. A story filled with so many feels, so much drama (I think) and well as you expected violence plus there's some romance y'know sappy moments and then there's tragedy...but will our heroes get through it?**

 **Flame: I think we will**

 **Justin: speak for yourself. I've read the script and I don't like what's gonna happen to me**

 **Me: well then *cracks knuckles* you should've thought about that before you auditioned for the second story.**

 **Justin: ^_^" yea good point**

 **Lucy: can we get into this?**

 **Me: sure thing will you Fusion Warriors do the honors**

 **Jack: sure thing**

 **ONWARD! to the story**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Flame and Jack belong to (me)**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

 **Jay belongs to jaygunryu**

* * *

 **Flame's POV**

"Flame, honey wake up!" My mom yelled from downstairs, I groaned rolling in my sheets.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ekaitz' voice warned.

"Shut up Ekaitz," I grumbled rolling even more, I felt the surface leave me as I tumbled off my bed. Ekaitz burst with laughter causing my head to ring worse than it already was.

I sighed and rose to my feet. For those of you who might not know I'm Flame. Flame Stormfright and well I'm not exactly your normal orange cat.

I stumbled to my room door, my eyelids still felt heavy and my fur was still soaked with sweat from are recent battle with that Reaper. How the hell are those guys still around?.

I took in a deep breath, descending the stairs of my house.

"Brother!" A small voice cheered as I was tackled to the ground. I chuckled at the surprising strength of my little sister Lily. Oh yea I did forget to mention it, after the battle against Yang I actually found out my mom was well, pregnant with Lily I was way to exhausted the next day and the fact that me and Carrie had well became a thing...at least we were a thing So my reaction was a simple shrug and I plopped myself on the couch. Nine months later this small little tiger popped into my life.

"Careful with the strength Lily," I joked, although she was only four she was extremely strong like Dad. Not only that but she had this.

"Look, look!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers a bright blue flame danced in the air dissipating in mere seconds.

That's right she not only enherited, the strength of a Stormer but the power of a Caster, except her flames are so cold they freeze everything within reach of it, the only thing able of countering it of course is one of my cursed flames or one of Jack's or a Fusion Warrior's power.

"that's very nice Lily," I patted my little sister on the head, she smiled and brought me into one of her signature hugs. Lily being only four was slightly taller than Anais, Gumball's little sister was when she was four. Lily being a white tiger had odd orange stripes on her cheeks and black stripes on her arms, legs and tail. She had bright blue eyes like dad and of course mom's strong sense of forgiveness. Her arms of course were hidden under her purple sweater, she wore a blue skirt and a pink bandanna that I had given to her for her third birthday. She's never taken the thing off, ever. I guess that's cause she looks up to me a lot kinda like mom says.

 **Third Person**

"Flame make sure to bring your sister to school," Jasmine reminded the orange feline. Flame nodded stuffing his face before rising from the table but not before thanking his mom. Lily skipped happily behind the feline holding his hand as if she never wanted to let go.

Jasmine chuckled as she watched her children leave. Erik yawned hugging the orange she-cat. Jasmine laughed as the white tiger showered her with kisses.

"Oh stop it," Jasmine joked pulling the feline into a kiss.

 **[...]**

Flame chuckled as he watched Lily run to her friends in the playground.

"Come on dude we're gonna miss school," Flame whipped around as he heard the voice, sighing in relief as his onyx eyes met the crystal blue of the familiar buck.

"Nice to see you too Jack," Flame joked. The rabbit chuckled blowing smoke from his cigarette.(fire elementist thing) "You know those aren't exactly healthy right?" asked Flame worried for the little bunny.

"Very funny Flame you already know I'm immune to smoke and heat," Jack took another drag from his cigarette. Jack now a teenager just like Flame. He wore a white T-shirt underneath a red jacket and blue jeans a chain attached to a ruby glowed as the sun hit the gem. Flame wore a black T-shirt underneath a red hoodie jacket and dark blue jeans, his topaz necklace shimmered with Ekaitz' essence.

"I don't know why you bother….you could just teleport y'know," said Jack.

"Well we've gotta meet up with Gumball and the other anyway so I prefer walking," Flame sighed.

"Oh and Flame," said Jack his eyes suddenly went red. "Watch out for Shadows those bastards have been popping up everywhere, ever since we graduated Elmore Junior High,"

 **[...]**

"Hey do you think they're coming?" asked Diane.

"Of course their coming," Lucy replied.

"Well speak of the devil," said Gumball as the warriors spotted the two approaching.

"Took ya long enough," Justin joked.

"We're probably gonna be late," said Darwin. The other chuckled, Darwin sighed pulling down his green shades, his blue shoes tapping the floor.

Gumball wore a red T-shirt a white sweater underneath it, two gold rings. The first on his index finger and the second on his pinky, he also wore brown pants. Justin wore a black and white hoodie and blue jeans, Diane looked a lot different since Junior High Her blonde hair was down to her waist with a braid in it. She wore grey horn rimmed glasses with a white beaded chain on it, a navy blue blazer, ripped jeans with gray leggings underneath, black tank top and black flats. A white studded belt over her blazer. She wore a monkey shaped pin and snowflake pin on her blazer to remember Jay's sacrifice, Gumball still had yet to tell anyone Jay was actually the winged orb that followed his Fusion form.

Lucy was almost the same she was just as cheerful to the team as she was in junior high her white shoulder length hair waved as she moved. She wore a casual pink blazer over a yellow vest and a dark blue skirt, a black gem in the shape of a tear drop was attached to a necklace which her mom had bought for her on her 15th birthday.

"I'm ready to get rid of this thing what about you guys?" asked Gumball as he brought out a bright green orb pulsating with dark energy. He handed it to Darwin who smiled.

"First to break it wins," Darwin explained hurling the orb with amazing strength into the air. Flame reacted instantly sending a wave of electrical energy to everyone around him.

"Try not to kill each other," Diane warned still being the voice of reason. Every one took their Fusion forms. Lucy and Diane got a headstart spreading their wings before taking off into the skies.

"No fair!" Flame chuckled leaping into the air, using a Soul Cannon to boost his speed. Flame leaped from Soul Cannon to Soul Cannon using the large dragon-skull creatures to make his ascent faster.

Justin was following close behind on a pillar of water, a wide grin on the pirate's face.

Gumball leaped into the air sending a burst of cold wind bringing himself higher.

Darwin laughed as he was sent into the air by a vine, Gumball sighed as his brother zoomed pass him. Soaring into the air at bullet speed, Jack followed close behind Darwin using his fire as jets.

"I got it," Diane said triumphantly. Lucy swiped the orb from underneath the hybrids nose.

"No I got," she joked raising her katana to slice through the orb. Flame grabbed the orb vanishing in a spark of electrical energy.

Jack quickly followed behind the ninja, knocking him off balance. Flame teleported before he could hit the ground, he watched as Jack was taken out by Justin and how Justin was taken out by Gumball, and Gumball by Darwin

The orb clattered to the ground cracking as it made impact with the earth.

Gumball's serious expression never wavered as he watched the orb shatter, vanishing in black smoke. Darwin stared at his brother, it was so hard to tell what he was thinking or how he felt with that dark blue bandanna wrapped around his eyes, but the fighter had to admit, it was kinda cool.

 **[...]**

The Fusion Warriors crashed into the school, their eyes filled with panic, as they zoomed through the halls careful to avoid any of the teachers. Especially Mrs. Simian, they don't know why but the ape haunts them even to this day.

Justin and Diane burst into the mathematics class just in time. Gumball and Darwin made a full sprint for History as Flame and Lucy headed for Chemistry. Jack casually strolled into the Biology classroom, throwing his cigarette away before anyone had a chance to rat out on him.

"Beat the clock by a minute Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Stormfright," Mr. Jerry grumbled. The two felines sighed, Lucy headed for her usual seat in Chem, leaving Flame to look since his seat was taken by Teri. He scanned the classroom freezing as he saw the only seat available was next to…

"Ooo~ Carrie," Ekaitz taunted. Flame wanted to slap the lightning creature but it was just impossible without the little pest coming out of his necklace.

Flame took in a deep breath before approaching Carrie's table. Sweat began to trickled down the felines face. His hand felt numb and his heart nearly skipped a beat when her eyes locked unto his.

"Hey Flame," she said casually. Her long ghostly hair swayed as she moved her attention back to the project. "Well are you gonna help me or watch me fail," she joked.

Flame sat beside the ghost unable to muster the words to speak to her. The two had gone different ways since junior high. Flame was always disappearing to fight evil and well he had made the mistake of saying he'd be home cause he was sick and when Carrie came to visit. He was out on a mission and after that they just never really talked until now.

"Hey I need you to heat this up for me," she gestured towards the rock on their table.

"Oh sure," Flame picked up two chemicals hopping to make something flammable.

"No with your flames," Carrie chuckled. "Their hot enough to create diamonds without pressure being added," she explained.

"Oh. Ok," Flame snapped his finger as the rock lit ablaze, cursed flames licked the stony armor of the rock. The rock began to crack as charred pieces of earth fell apart to reveal a beautiful bright green diamond. Carrie and Flame laughed, examining the beautiful gem. Mr. Jerry approached their table examining the gem as well his eyes sparked as he stared greedily at the stone. He cleared his threat quickly regaining himself, he scribbled down on his clipboard, leaving the two a note.

 _ **I'll pay $300 bucks, plus I'll give you an A for the rest of the semester.**_

Flame glanced back at Mr. Jerry who simply gave him a wink. Carrie just stared at the note in disbelief.

"Is he really bribing us?" Ekaitz chuckled. Carrie picked up the diamond examine the stone, she gave it a light squeeze the gem shatter disappearing in the wind as beautiful green particles sparkling as the sun hit them.

"What do you say? Give him what he wants?" She chuckled mischievously. Flame smiled and simply nodded. Carrie took out another stone and the two quickly went to work with it.

…

Carrie and Flame left the classroom chuckling, they had just got Mr. Jerry with probably the greatest prank ever. Not even 2 feet from the door, they heard the muffled shouts of their Chemistry teacher and that was their cue to scram.

"Heh…" silence filled the air once more between the two.

"Hey Flame...it was great seeing you again," she smiled. Flame stared into her eyes they still shimmered like they did before. He smiled back, his heart melting.

" _Whoa! Buddy remember, she's taken as of moment,_ " Flame sighed annoyed at the fact that the lightning creature was right.

The light shone reflecting on Flame. The orange feline hissed as the light hit his eyes, he bought his hands up to shield his face.

"Sorry this thing is just very reflective," Flame notice the heart shaped stone.

 _She still hung unto it?_ Flame's eyes stared at the necklace, the stone shimmered, the light bringing out their deep purple. Flame had asked his grandpa to help him with that stone two weeks after they had defeated Yang. The gem was placed as an upside down heart. Carrie stared at the gem, then back at Flame.

"I guess you might want it back huh?" She began to unhook the necklace. Flame stopped her, she stared back up at the feline meeting his warm smile.

"Keep it...it was a gift after all," he chuckled. Carrie smiled back and laughed.

" _Red alert!_ " Ekaitz screamed. Flame whipped around his onyx eyes meeting the deep green of the creature before him. Carrie's boyfriend…

"Hey Butch," Carrie gave the canine a kiss. Flame felt his world shatter but he held it back watching the orange wolf. He wore a black vest and dark blue jeans. He was quite bulky which showed that this guy has definitely been to the gym a couple times.

Butch's eyes went to Flame, he extended his hand in a friendly handshake. Flame accepted it against his better judgment. Butch gave the felines a hand a light squeeze staring into his onyx eyes. Flame stared back as the tension began to grow between the two. Emerald stared into onyx the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey Flame!" Gumball called from across the hall. Flame eyes went to the blue feline, he parted from the canine. The tension between the two still following them.

"I'll see ya later Carrie," Flame waved goodbye. He glanced over his shoulder his onyx eyes once more meeting the emerald of the wolf. He gave Carrie a peck on the cheek, glancing over his shoulder as if taunting the feline.

Flame met up with the blue feline. Gumball patted the orange felines shoulder giving him a reassuring smile.

"Come on, the Guardians have spotted another demon...he's powerful," a smile tugged the orange felines lips. He loved a challenge.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Gumball nodded.

 **[...]**

"Lucy! Look out!" Diane yelled. Lucy ducked narrowly dodging the demons sharp curved blade on the tip of his tail.

"Stay still you pest!" The demon growled swinging its tail at the white samarai. Diane soared towards the demon summoning her gauntlets, the demon swung its tail at the earth warrior. Diane brought her gauntlets up blocking the sharp tail.

 **Arctic Arrow**

A cold wind blew pass the demon nearly hitting his throats shards of ice fell to the floor shattering as they left, taken away by the wind. The demon glared at Gumball his eyes burning with fury.

"How dare you?!"

"Not sure," Flame chuckled. The demon whipped around his eyes widened in fear as they met with the mismatched eyes of the dragon-skull. "We just do." Flame clenched his fist as the Cannon let loose a beam of electricity.

The demon was sent spiraling into the sky. Flame appeared above it as Justin soared inside a geyser.

 **Mermaid Song**

The geyser began to envelope the demon. Locking them in a cage of water. Gumball bought his hands into the water, freezing it solid. The demon began to struggle trying to wriggle out of his frozen prison. He sighed knowing there was no escape.

The demon burst into laughter, despite the fact he was a dead, well demon.

"What's so funny?" asked Justin.

"Nothing Ha!...I'm just wonder how your parents are doing," Justin froze at the demons words reverting to his original form.

"We got this...go see if they're ok," said Gumball. Justin nodded disappearing in a burst of blue light.

The team glanced back at the frozen demon…

"Where'd he go?" asked Lucy.

"Right here," the demon whispered. Lucy whipped around, her life flashed before her eyes as the tail was inches from her neck.

 _Cling!_

Flame smiled his mismatched eyes flared as his blade met with the demon's tail.

"Fast I see," the demon chuckled.

"You haven't seen everything," Ekaitz grinned. The demon whipped around as a burst of cursed fire hit him, blasting him into an abandoned building. The demon burst from the rubble vanishing with quick speed. Flame smiled and blocked the demons tail again without effort.

The demons eyes widened with fear as Flame's eyes flashed crimson for just a second. The demon vanished wings sprouted from their back as they took to the skies in an attempt to escape the ninja.

"Now that's no fun," Flame smiled. Leaping into the sky, a shockwave folllowed behind him as he broke the sound barrier. Ekaitz grabbed unto the feline, Flame chuckled as the two became one and soared after the demon becoming a blur of orange, gray and yellow. Flame body began to disappear as he sliced through the clouds, the skies began to quiver as Flame began to catch up to the demon, his body completely invisible. Lightning crackled as the skies shattered at the might of Flame's speed.

The demon howled in pain as his body was sliced in half, destroying both him and the orb that held him together. Flame sighed as he landed back unto the ground the sky screamed and the wind howled as a dark blue portal burst from the sky.

 **[...]**

"Mom! Dad!" Justin burst through the door his eyes widened in shock, disbelief and fear as he watched what had unrolled in his home. A pair of crimson eyes stared at the red feline a smile curved on the figures lips.

"I have a message for Gumball: I'M BACK!" The demon cackled, vanishing into the shadows. Justin dashed up the stairs, splinters were everywhere, his entire house was trashed claw marks were everywhere. He burst through the door that lead to his parent's room. His eyes widened at the sight before him...

 **[...]**

"What's going on here?" asked Diane completely confused at what was before her.

"Who are you guys?" Gumball asked the figures before them.

* * *

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE! Justin will never be the same again...what happen to his parents? Are they alive? What or who *waggles eyebrows* came out of the portal? And what is Pheonixx gonna do about the rage he's going to receive from the actors after they read the future scripts? Also I think a certain person knows what came out of the portal I'm sorry I couldn't show "them" in this chapter because well i didn't want to get to deep to soon so please await chapter 2 my fellow readers**

 **Flame: and don't forget**

 **Lucy: FOLLOW!**

 **Diane: FAVOURITE**

 **Jack: *blows smoke* and leave a review**

 **Fusion Warriors: WHAT!**

 **Me: oh god they found the future script. Sorry guys gotta go fast! *dodges bolt of lightning***

 **Fusion Warriors: COME BACK HERE!**

 **Before I die I've got a question have any of you found out what the Darkness Arc held that was vital to the story? Answer correctly and I might do something for ya y'know draw something or write a requested story (one-shots only) since well y'know I've got this and many others idrk what I'm gonna reward the winner with but tell me. What was vital?**


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changes:Part 2

**Omg you guys are so gonna love this chapter I think it's pretty unique and will live up to the tragedy and feels I promised of course while getting into a deep and almost confusing storyline. Anyway that's enough I'm gonna continue hiding from the actors.**

 **Warriors: Director Pheonixx we have cookies**

 **Me: *pops out of box* Cookies?...I'm such an idiot.**

 **Jack: get HIM!**

* * *

 **Cue: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (...don't judge it fits the moment)**

Justin dropped to his knees and his eyes filled with tears at the sight before him. He held the bodies...the bodies of his parents, he held them tightly. Tears flowing down.

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"**

Justin screamed at the top of his lungs his aura flaring as tears poured from his eyes. His wails echoed through the skies. "MOM!...DAD!" He screamed hoping they would just wake up and say they were alright. Hoping that they would open their eyes and lock their son in a long, loving hug and whisper. They were just fine. But they weren't and he couldn't accept it. They can't be dead, they just can't.

His screams of sorrow shook the seas as his aura burned intensely.

 **I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"**

"Don't go!" He wailed. His eyes burned blue, as his aura crackled with energy the sea, oceans and any body of water began to circle around the house locking it in a protective barrier.

 **Just close your eyes.**

 **The sun is going down.**

"Y-you c-ca-can't be gone I-I need you," Justin sobbed.

 **You'll be alright**

 **No one can hurt you now**

"P-please COME BACK!" He screamed.

 **Mermaid's Blessing**

Tendrils of water sprouted from the barrier lashing out on anything that was within range. Citizens screamed as the tentacles of water smashed houses to nothing but splinters.

 **Don't you dare look out your window**

 **Darling everything's on fire**

 **[...]**

"What's going on?" Flame's ears perked up as the screams of Elmore citizens filled the air.

 **The war outside our door keeps raging on**

"No time now," said Gumball, in his signature calm tone.

"Let's go," said Diane as the warriors began to vanish in a burst of light.

"Wait. who are you guys?" A blue cat with dark gray around his forehead, a reddish orange oval nose pointy dark gray ears white hand. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow thunderbolt design on the front, a light gray hoodie zipper, dark blue pants and black sneakers.

 **Hold on to this lullaby**

Gumball glanced behind him, "where the Fusion Warriors he answered before he vanished in a burst of light blue.

"That's impossible," the blue feline glanced at the canine beside him. The white and gray husky shrugged his crystal blue and hazels eyes stared at the lights in confusion as they vanished from sight. "Your the ice warrior Max." The husky known as Max simply nodded and stared back at the portal as it vanished from existence.

 **Even when the music's gone**

"What actually happened Thunder?" Max asked. He put his hands in the pockets of his brown cotton winter coat, a black t-shirt with a red hexagon design underneath it and dark red shorts that ended at his knees.

"I dunno but we'd better check out what's going on. Or would you rather head for an ice cream," the blue feline known as Thunder said his tone dripping with sarcasm. Max rolled his eyes as his body was enveloped in a bright blue light. Thunder too was enveloped in light as both their bodies changed.

 **[...]**

Gumball, and the team appeared at the scene of the crime.

"Watch out!" Flame extended his hands a large shield appeared blocking a tentacle of water.

"What's going on here?" Gumball glanced behind him. The tentacles returned to the barrier of water surrounding a house. Justin's house, Gumball stepped forward dodging the tentacles. The team fended off their own enemies as soldiers of water sprouted from the barrier. "Get me in close," he told his teammates.

Flame dashed forward summoning a shield to block the soldiers attacks Ekaitz copied Flame's form throwing the archer over his shoulder. Lucy sliced through the tentacles using her blade to boost the feline. Diane roared smashing the ground beneath, boulders crushing the pirates beneath them. She summoned her gauntlets throwing the blue feline into the barrier.

A tentacle sprouted forward it's sharp edge inches from the archers. The tentacle shatter as a torrent of flames burst from it. Gumball glanced to his side and gave Jack a thumbs up. The jackrabbit nodded and tipped his hat.

Gumball extended his hands as his palms touched the barrier freezing it solid instantly. Gumball summoned his bow shattering the frozen barrier with his arrow.

Pirates burst from the doors of the house raising their cutlasses as they screamed their battle cry. A battle cry that was filled with pain. The pirates charged after the ice warrior. Gumball readied his bow.

"We got this!" A voice yelled as a frozen spear sliced through the first few pirates. A canine with blue glowing eyes smiled as he slashed his spear again. He wore a yellow scarf the edges ripped and frozen solid with ice. Low ripped shorts wearing no shirt at all.

A second figure burst from out of nowhere. Eyes glowing yellow, whoever this was wore a karate uniform, the sleeves and lower foot being ripped off. He remained silent as he stared at the archer and nodded. Gumball simply nodded back and entered the house summoning a frozen sword bursting through armies of pirates.

 _What's happened to him?_ Gumball, thought worried for his teammate and friendd. He dashed up the stairs slicing through pirates along the way.

He noticed the open door bursting into the room where the red feline kneeled beside the body of his parents his clothes tainted with blood. Gumball reverted to his normal form slowly approaching the red feline.

Justin said something inaudible to the ice warrior his face hidden under the hood of his clothes.

"What?" Gumball asked.

"He's back…" just glanced at the blue feline his eyes red from crying and his fur stained with his own tears. "Tobias is back"

Gumball's eyes widened at the red felines statement. He felt his blood run cold at those words(no pun intended). Tobias is back….he clenched his fist realizing that demon had done this. He slammed his fist into the wall freezing it solid instantly. He sighed calming himself, he went to Justin a laid a hand on the red feline's shoulder. Justin rose to his feet his shoulders shaking and tears streaming down his face once more.

His aura dulled slightly specks of black appearing in random spots.

"Come on buddy," Gumball led the red feline out the house everything had vanished. The pirated, the tentacles, everything. The other fusion Warriors were quick to join their teammates while the two strange "new warriors" had stood there and watched them. The blue feline with the yellow eyes approached Gumball reverting to his normal form.

"Gumball?" asked Thunder.

"How do you know my name?" asked Gumball his eyes slightly icy blue now.

"It's me Thunder," the feline explained. Gumball took a quick look at the figure before shaking his head.

"Sorry dude never met ya," he replied.

 _How's that possible?_ Thunder thought. Realization hit him like a fist to the gut _the portal. It must've been that portal_ Thunder glanced at Max then back at the Fusion Warriors who had already taken their original forms to avoid suspicion and a swarm of news reporters.

"Who's that?" asked Max pointing down at Justin.

"If you must know. He's the Water Fusion Warrior," Lucy replied.

"But Darwin's the Fusion Warrior of water," Max replied confused.

"No I'm the warrior of Nature," Darwin replied.

"But Gumball's nature."

"No I'm ice," Gumball replied while he comforted the red feline.

"But I'm the warrior of I-" Max was cut off by Thunder who had dragged him to a far corner.

"Max this is gonna sound weird but I don't think this is our world," Thunder explained. Max quirked and eyebrow in confusion.

"But it's Elmore," he gestured towards the huge buildings on the far side of the neighborhood they were in.

"Yea but it's not our Elmore. Remember that portal, well I think it sucked us into this world where everything is different," Thunder replied.

"So your saying...we time traveled?."

"More like we were forcefully sucked into the world," Thunder replied. They glanced over they're shoulders. The other warriors were comforting Justin paying absolutely no attention to them.

"But...who are they?" He glanced at Lucy and Diane.

"My guess is their warriors," Thunder answered.

"Wait...what about mom and dad if we disappeared everyone's bound to be looking for us," said Max.

"Max honey?" Max turned around his eyes widened in surprise. Gumball glanced up at the female husky, his eyebrows quirked in confusion.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ Gumball thought **.** He glanced back at Darwin who simply nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

They had to go check out Anais

 **[...]**

The Watterson brothers burst into a light blue room. A small pink bunny wearing a yellow dress, green steampunk goggles and a white lab coat turned to face them.

"What did you do this time?" She asked shutting off her huge computer. She approached the brothers and handed them a large document. Gumball stared at the document in confusion. He began flipping through the pages noticing odd link patterns and waves.

"Uhhhh…." he handed Anais the file, waiting for his little sister to explain. Anais had seemingly grown she looked to be about Gumball's height when he was twelve Anais being only 8 had already graduated from Elmore High but couldn't get into a college due to being "too young" as she had said.

Anais rolled her eyes and pointed at the wave links. "Someone has broken the sound barrier and with it shredded the fabric of time and space. Now there are only two things that can due this: one a being capable of ripping the fabric of time and space in less than .1 nano second which would require them to break the sound and light barrier in less than .0 micro seconds...or," she slapped the document on her computer desk and stared back at her bigger brothers. "A Watterson now tell me what exactly did you two do?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nothing. I swear!" Gumball exclaimed.

"I find that very hard to believe," Anais walked back to her computer and began tapping away. "There's also another thing; the universe seems to have changed...something new appeared and I now somehow have memory of people who have never existed or I haven't actually met them yet...and by my calculations(classic right?) the universe has merged with another. Our universe has melded into one with another."

"Which means?" asked Darwin.

Anais facepalmed and sighed loudly. "It means the universe..our universe has become one with another due to whatever shredded time and space...are you sure you guys didn't do it?...did Gumball get an A on math..is mom relaxed or something because I see nothing that could've done this except you guys."

"Nope," Gumball out his math test showing his C- proudly.

"And mom is better than she used to be but she's not near dads level of relaxed yet," Darwin chuckled.

"By the way. Where is dad?" asked Anais.

 **[Richard]**

"Agent Pink Fury," a male voice boomed from a large speaker in an almost dark room.

"We have a very important mission for you," a female voice continued.

"What is it," Richard stood up straight.

"We need you," the male voice began and opened an empty suitcase.

"To buy us some donuts," another male concluded. And handed the pink bunny the empty suitcase.

"Yes sir!" Richard saluted the figures and dashed out the room.

"And don't eat all of them!" The females voice called out. "He's only going leave half a donut isn't he?" She asked her peers, the other figures nodded and sighed sitting back in their chair.

"At least his fit despite his...dietary habits," the male figure glanced out the window.

"Plus there's his daughter. Surprising how a dumb pink bunny and a rage filled mother can create an amazingly smart child."

"We must have her work for us."

"Even if it means working with that idiot."

"I'm back!" Richard walked into the room and handed them the suitcase. The figures were surprise to see the suitcase filled with donuts not a single one missing.

"We underestimated you Pink Fury," the male dug into a glazed donut.

"Thanks boss," Richard began walking out the door as the figures enjoyed the pastries he turned around. "Oh and by the way…" the figures quirked an eyebrow and stared at the pink buck waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I'm a double agent." Their eyes widened as the suitcase exploded knocking everyone in random directions the figures fell unconscious as a safe donut flew through the air. Richard flipped out his phone and pressed his speed dial. "Targets acquired," he simply spoke catching the donut without trouble.

"Good job agent Watterson," the voice on the phone chuckled. Richard nodded and hung up throwing the phone to the ground watching as it shattered on contact.

"Cheap phones," Richard chuckled exiting the building.

 **[...]**

"So what your saying is our universe has merged with another?" asked Gumball just to be sure. Anais nodded in response.

 _we've got to deal with this_ Jay's voice said.

 _Yea we do_ Gumball replied.

Gumball's phone buzzed, he dogged into his pocket and pulled out his phone and slowly read the text, re-reading it just to be sure.

 **Attention EHS students!**

 **Due to recent suggestions the class will be spending 2 months in a reserved paradise called: Breakneck Bog** (don't ask, don't judge I couldn't think of anything else)

 **Please be there for rolecall tomorrow at 3 AM sharp**

 **Good day...you little devils**

"But school just started," Gumball smiled at the idea of another vacation. He glanced at Darwin who had already read the message on his own phone.

"I know where you two are going and I'm coming."

"Srry little sis. Teenagers only," Gumball chuckled. Anais computer dinged as a large mail icon appeared Gumball's ears went flat as he read the massage on his sisters computer. Anais grinned at the blue feline and threw her lab coat on her desk.

"Looks like I'm coming. Big brother," she taunted exiting her room. Gumball groaned in annoyance.

"Come on dude...we've got to ask Oak about this," said Darwin. Gumball groaned as he and Darwin vanished in a burst of cyan and green.

* * *

 **ONow I know what your thinking: why is Pheonixx hanging from a rope with a fire below him. It's quite simple actually the actors have decided to feed me to the Savages of Waste Lands….but will they release me when I give them my little present to some of them.**

 **Flame: What present?**

 **Me: well it's something I want to show the readers as well so of course me and Thunder will actually be doing this since I'm going to ask them to help me out with this.**

 **Thunder: and what the exactly is my creator helping you with…**

 **Me: let's just say that in the future a few characters will get a power boost**

 **?: when will me and my PET be able to join?**

 **Me: when I decide to reveal them patients young grasshopper**

 **Gumball: hey I actually have a question about Yandere HighSchool...who exactly is the Yandere?**

 **Me: that is a secret oh and be sure that if you submit an OC give them a personality that would make them unsuspectable but add something to make them a chance to be the Yandere they don't have to wear the same aquamarine shirt but you can still make it like that.**

 **Flame: that doesn't answer our question**

 **Penny: *walks in with red stuff on her hands***

 **Gumball: *gasp***

 **Penny: its ketchup jeez**

 **Darwin: phew for a minute there I thought you were the killer**

 **Jack(PiC): where's the director**

 **Jack(DF): there he is!**

 **Me: what I've never seen a handsome director anywhere friends…**

 **Creativity: hey wanna write another story?**

 **Me: GOTTA GO! *dodges the actors attacks***

 **Flame: oh and be sure to…**

 **Diane: Follow**

 **Jack: Favourite(throws fireball)**

 **Chara: and leave a review *flashes knife***

 **Me: your story isn't even out yet!**

 **Chara: since when were you the one in control?**

 **Me: PHEONIXXNINJA OUT!**

 **Frisk: Stay Determined**

 **Oh and**

 **Thunder and Max belong to ThunderBladeX**

 **P.S-this chapter was actually cut short to add a bit more suspense but I hope I lived up to add a little sadness and mystery in it anyway enjoy also I'll be starting a job to buy a new computer and stuff so I won't be posting often but I'll try to be very active**


	3. Chapter 3: Dimensional Connection

**Hey guys Pheonixx here srry I haven't been posting chapters lately but I've just had some stuff to deal with and I guess with all the drama in my life I didn't exactly have the energy to write...srry I guess but anyway I'd like to give a word of praise to Bearmans and ThunderBladeX because their stories have really boosted my creativity and I hope I live up to my promise of bringing great content to shove into your brains now please read this story and be blown away by what your about to find out because let's just say things have gotten pretty spicy in the void(well not literally since I haven't dug into yet) anyway enough chitchat please be sure to check out PheonixxArt cause I will be back soon and without further ado let's get into this DragonHeart Online is next y'know**

 **I claim no ownership of TAWOG**

 **Thunder and Max belong to ThunderBladeX**

 **Lucy belongs to Lexboss**

 **Justin belongs to CanadiansRocks**

 **Diane belongs to GE,PIP,SP**

* * *

Flame closed the suitcase filled with all the things he'll need for the vacation. Lily clutched tightly unto the orange feline's leg refusing to let go of her bigger brother. Flame wobbled out of his room and descended the stairs. His mother sang as she cooked, chuckling as she caught sight of the orange feline and the the tiger cub latched to his leg.

"Don't go bro!" Lily whined.

"I have to go Lily but I promise. I'll bring you something special tho," Lily detached herself from her brother. She jumped up and down happily and gave her brother one of her signature hugs.

"You better come back," She planted her head in the felines jacket.

"I promise Lily," Flame chuckled. Jasmine watched the two siblings, smiling happily at how well they got along.

"Alright kiddo. Ready?" Eric descended the stairs. Spinning the car keys on his index finger.

"Yeah dad," Flame began to leave the door.

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed. Flame turned around a raised an eyebrow. Lily approached the feline and took off her bandana for the first time and gave it to him. "Make sure you bring it back brother," She smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

Flame smiled and wrapped the bandana around his arm, "I will Lily."

Flame and Eric entered the car. Eric started the ignition and revved the engine. The car started down the road as Elmore began to pass the orange feline by.

"You sure this is safe?," asked Eric slight worry in his voice.

"Ya I'm pretty sure," Flame replied.

"Well if you say so but Forest of Doom doesn't exactly sound like a place for fun," Eric turned another corner. Richard drove next to them honking his horn as a friendly gesture. Eric honked back.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais sat in the back seat. Gumbal and Darwin waved at the orange feline. Flame waved back, Ekaitz glowed inside the felines topaz.

 _Forest of Doom really?_ Ekaitz asked sarcastically.

 _Well ya it's a great secluded place_ Flame replied.

 _Hold on a bit_ Ekaitz' voice left Flame head.

 _Whoa is that you Ekaitz?_ Gumball's voice spoke in amazement.

 _What's going on here?_ asked Flame.

 _We're sharing a mental connection. One of my many abilities_ Ekaitz spoke proudly.

 _What other tricks do you have up your sleeve?_ Darwin chuckled.

 _Many but enough about me. Anyone up to find out exactly what happened to our universe?_ said Ekaitz.

 _Oak said to meet up in the Sacred Forest_ said Darwin.

 _Well then it's settled we'll go there after we get dropped off. Getting rid of Anais won't be easy tho_ said Gumball.

 _Ok we'll meet you guys there_ said Flame.

 _Ok_ the brothers spoke said in unison. The connection between the worries vanished as the cars stopped at the docks. A large white cruise ship docked directly in front of them. Mrs. Simian stood at the docks her face scrunched up at the sight of the wattersons. Mrs. Simian looked older than she had been in junior high. Her yellow eyes glared at the teens and the pink bunny.

"Get on board you animals!" She growled. Flame mumbled curses under his breath as they passed the Stone Age ape.

Flame glanced behind him to make sure the Wattersons little sister wasn't behind him. He sighed as his body was enveloped in a bright yellow and silver light. He vanished in an instant as the beam of light soared into the sky going completely unnoticed.

 **[...]**

Flame appeared in the Sacred Forest the others were already there. Jack, Lucy and Diane stood with the two newcomers. Flame glanced up his eyes widened in surprise as he noticed two other creatures that stood tall just like the others. The first was a bird similar to Pyrus it's feathers glowed brilliant yellow and it's eyes shone gold. The second was a polar bear with claws made from ice. Its eyes blazed light blue and it's snowy fur stood tall at the neck.

"Thunder what's going on here?" The husky asked hiding behind the blue, red nosed feline.

"Dunno Max that's why we came," the blue feline known as Thunder glanced up at the large bird. "So Voltra, what exactly is going on?."

"It is seemed that the fabric of our universes have been shredded by the reckless actions of someone," Voltra answered.

"My warrior was **not** reckless he simply got the job done," Karuma replied.

"If it wasn't for him our universes wouldn't have merged nearly destroying both our worlds," Voltra countered.

"Destroying that demon was all that mattered at the moment bird brain," Karuma growled. Voltra coated herself in electricity, her eyes blazed gold. Karuma's tails swished through the air as he himself was coated in electrical energy.

"Mongrel!"

"I'm a fox you bird brain!"

"Insolent child!"

"I'm over thousands of years!"

"You have no behavior of a guardian!"

"Says the giant pigeon!"

Oak used his staff and smacked the two creatures. Karuma rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"Acting like a child. We have more important things to discuss," Oak glanced down at the Warriors. Karuma stuck his tongue out. Voltra growled and perched herself on a branch just above the giant vulpine.

"We are unaware how this universe split and merged but we know it was because of Flame going a little as you would say 'Overkill'," said Frost. The white rhino glanced towards the phoenix.

"These warriors that have arrived in our world we have no recollection of them but many others have began to receive memories they hadn't had until now," Pyrus explained.

Gumball and Darwin appeared before the team. Sweat trickled down the blue felines face.

"Sister trouble?" Flame joked. Gumball and Darwin simply nodded.

"The gangs all here Oak so get to the point," said Karuma.

"Warriors," Oak began. Gaining the attention of all the Fusion Warriors. "It appears that with these new Warriors something else has entered our world...something dangerous."

 **[Void]**

Tobias sat at the throne of his black dimension all that accompanied him were the souls of the fallen and the souls of the greed.

"Who are you again?" Tobias asked.

 **[Sacred Forest]**

"Tobias has gained a new power, one that even surpasses Yang himself," Oak explained.

"When our universes merged we noticed something...different," said Frost.

"It appears that something...or someone has followed these two into our world and now that they're merged there's no way to undo what has been done," Pisces continued.

 **[Void]**

"I am nothing but loyal to you m'lord."

 **[Sacred Forest]**

"What's Overdrive?" asked Gumball.

"It's a power that goes beyond the limits of your own," said Ventus.

 **[Void]**

Tobias rose from his throne and approached the figure in the shadows. His red skin reflected in the demon lord's eyes.

 **[Sacred Forest]**

"Overdrive is only achieved when one is determined to continue to fight. It can only be achieved through breaking the limits of ones determination," said Oak.

"In general it's like when you're in a food eating contest and you find the strength to continue forth," Karuma said boredly.

 **[Void]**

"So Teynrox is it?. How strong are you?" asked Tobias. The demon grinned a shadow loomed over it as fire, lightning and water swirled around the creature that stood behind.

"Are you ready to play my pet?" The creature growled and stomped it's large feet roaring into the endless void only filled by the souls of the dead.

 **[Sacred Forest]**

"Warriors Tobias….he's achieved Overdrive." The guardians suddenly felt a burst of power flow through the Sacred Forest. A dark power, Gumball glanced at his team. They nodded and readied themselves for battle.

"FUSION UP!" they yelled in unison. Thunder glanced at Max who nodded shyly.

"Light 'em up!" Thunder pumped his fist into the air as he was coated in a brilliant light.

"H-here we go," Max too was coated in a brilliant light as they both began to changed.

 **Cue: The Embodiment Of A Yellow Devil**

The students on the cruise ship glanced up as a large shadow loomed over them. A dragon with blue scales and dark blue claws. It underbelly was purple, black fur wrapped around the neck where three heads moved in sync, the one on the right was light blue with gills it spat water at bullet speed causing the ocean to rock the ship. The left one was orange with large horns that sat atop it's head. It released a torrent of fire angrily growling as something blocked the attack. The one in the middle was yellow with yellow antennas it growled and release a beam of electricity.

"Alright Ekaitz let do this!" Flame grabbed the lightning creature as it formed itself into his katana. Flame sliced through the beam of electrical energy. Gumball held up his hand as Jay wrapped his form around his fingers. Gumball cracked the ring on his fingers, they blazed brightly as time began to slow down for the blue feline. Gumball fired an arrow at the right head just as it was about to fire again. The orb of water froze in it's mouth as time began to speed up again. Gumball smiled as his bow reformed into a spear. Diane soared into the sky summoning her gauntlets. A demon with red skin appeared before her swinging it's blade with immense strength. Diane blocked the blade struggling to keep it from cutting through her defenses. Lucy appeared behind the demon her blade poise to strike. The demon whipped around and punch Lucy in the stomach knocking the wind out of the samarai.

 **Electric Claws**

Thunder appeared infront of the demon. His hands coated in what appeared to be electrical dragon-like claws.

"Remember me?" Thunder growled and slashed at the demon. Teynrox blocked the lightning warriors attacks.

 **Arctic Arrow**

 **Inazuma**

 **Ground Splitter**

 **Desert Wolf**

 **Dragon Twister**

An arrow soared through the sky freezing the air itself. Flame appeared infront of the demon holding his daggers now coated in an electrical blade that was twice their size. A pillar of earth began to rise at breakneck speed Diane soared just above the demon. Jack charged his pistols a vortex of fire swirling around the barrels of the firearm. Lucy stood next to Gumball, she held her blade in reverse her eyes flaring pink as a powerful gust of wind swirled around her blade.

Teynrox closed his eyes as time seemed to move to a stop his dark aura blazed filling the air with the scent of death.

 **Dark Slash**

Teynrox slashed at rapid speed his blade coated in dark energy. Flame narrowly dodged the blade as Hyrdix appeared behind the ninja slamming him to the ground with it's large tail.

The middle head fired a beam of lighting at Thunder knocking the fighter back. The left head released a torrent of flames hitting Lucy head on. Jack stopped his attack and went to the samarai's aid.

 **Black Void**

The demon slashed his blade as a hole in the sky appeared sucking in everything that was in reach. The passengers of the ship screamed in panic.

"This is the End Warriors," Teynrox grinned maliciously.

* * *

 **Well I'm srry friends but I just couldn't finish this chapter without leaving a cliffhanger….yep I know I'm evil but hey at least we got an explanation as to what the heck was happening. And who is this new demon and what are the limits of his power...are there any and what are the unlimited limits of Tobias 'new power' will the fusion Warriors save the world once again or will they fall and the greatest question of all...where is Justin? All will be answered in due time friend but until then**

 **FOLLOW**

 **FAVORITE**

 **AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **PHEONIXX OUT!**

Teynrox belongs to ThunderBladeX


End file.
